Freak like me (Bakudeku)
by MorrningMoon
Summary: Everybody thinks Izuku is a fanboy, but Katsuki is an even bigger one. In which the Wonder Duo faces a Valentine's Day challenge in order to get some All Might merchandising.
1. chapter 1

**Third year, Valentine's Day**

Who in the world would wake up at 4 in the morning on Valentine's Day? Someone willing to wait for hours in the cold air of February just to pay a way too high amount of money just to get the collector's edition of a poster. Yes, you guessed right, that someone was Midoriya Izuku, and he was on a mission.

Rubbing his eyes and stretching, he stood up, putting on his clothes. Grabbing his wallet and his phone -fully charged, for the wait was going to be long for sure- he exited his room quietly and headed for the train station.

His feelings towards this kind of events had changed over the years, he didn't feel like it was Christmas all over anymore, but he definitely felt the faint tingle of excitement.

The cold breeze made him regret a little not bringing more covering than his favourite All Might sweatshirt, but he hoped that the waiting line could provide him with some shelter from the wind.

Once he got to the location, he saw people carrying sleeping bags, who must have spent the night there and would get the poster sooner than him. He would have done the same, but he had to rest, especially after having had trouble falling asleep during the last month, unable to stop himself from overanalysing the odd way the most problematic blond of his life was behaving.

They had managed to start tolerating each other at the beginning of their second year, and towards the end of it, Izuku had stopped fearing the blond's outbursts, to the point to self-proclaiming himself the closest person to Katsuki. He had learned how to read him, to predict his every movement, and they had finally agreed to work together to maximize their potential (because, as Izuku had said, you can't crush them all on your own, Kacchan, if you want a Murder Fest, it can only be done together).

That had been a start, but during the last months, the angry teen had been calmer, directing his anger towards other people instead of him, being less reluctant to spend time with him.

Counting training hours, class and free time spent outside the school, Izuku had found himself completely surrounded by the other boy's presence, so his "little" crush problem had, therefore, become increasingly bigger. How could you blame him, when Katsuki was not only smoking hot with the tight black tank top he was always wearing, but he'd also grown to be a less detestable person, who voluntarily wanted to spend time with him.

In a nutshell, a terrible combination if your intention is to get your childhood friend out of your head, especially if you've been obsessed with him since… Since forever, basically.

Too engrossed in his own thoughts, heading for what he believed was the end of the line, he didn't hear someone calling him by his nickname until said person kicked his leg mercilessly.

Indignant, he turned around to complain, because even if he tried not to get involved in fights, he had to at least speak for himself.

"Damn, Deku, pay attention" an angry blond said in an exasperated tone.

Sleep still fogging his mind, he had to blink a few times to make sure that, yes, he was in front of the very same person he'd been thinking of, and he was already waiting on the line.

"Kacchan!" He greeted, delighted to see that his childhood friend had come to the same event he had. "Sorry, I didn't see you"

"Didn't see ya either, but could hear your mumbling from miles away"

Ah, he hadn't changed that much either, old habits never die, and Katsuki never failed to remind him that. Scratching the back of his neck, he offered the blond a sheepish smile. Then, the other teen averted his eyes, something he'd started doing a while back without any apparent reason, and had never stopped.

Izuku didn't like that. It reminded him that even now that they were closer than before, they still had a long way to go until they could trust each other completely. Every time he thought he understood him, the way he acted proved that he still ignored more things about him than he'd like to.

He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly before waving him goodbye. As much as he liked spending time with him, he couldn't lose any more time if he wanted to get the merchandising before it ran out, and he was All Might's biggest fan, wasn't he? But before he could take a step further, the back of his sweatshirt was grabbed, and a hand dragged him to the waiting line.

"Where d'ya think you're going? I'm already lining up, might as well wait with me"

Izuku stared at him because even although he saw him every day, and had gradually become used to his less angry attitude, his kinder side never failed to leave him speechless. Before the blond could try to take back his words, he nodded energetically and went to his side, at a safe distance so he couldn't annoy him.

He must have come there hours ago, maybe he hadn't gotten any sleep, and despite that, he'd voluntarily suggested to Izuku to just keep him company and save him from having to wait longer.

Despite his initial enthusiasm towards the turn of events, they had to wait for hours, and the slow movement of the people before them was enough for Izuku's tiredness to come back at full force.

So many sleepless nights were finally catching up to him, and he was having trouble not falling asleep right there, his eyelids feeling increasingly heavy. He tried stopping himself from nodding off by pinching his palms, an action that had been proved helpful during his last year at Yuuei.

Summoning his courage, he approached Katsuki as slowly as he could, so as not to provoke an explosion, literally and figuratively. He waited a couple of seconds more, and when the other didn't make a verbal response, he tilted his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"Oi, what're..." the blond started, obviously confused.

"S-sorry, I've just been having trouble to sleep lately" Already drifting off, he added "I can move if you want"

If he had looked up at him in that moment, he would have seen his slightly concerned expression, before turning his head to the side, as if he wanted to hide something from him.

"It's whatever" the blond muttered, and with that, Izuku finally let his eyelids close, nodding off.

When he woke up, Katsuki's arm was around his shoulders for support. Their eyes met, and the boy was quick to retreat, only a sweet warmth lingered on his skin as the only prove that his arm had been there.

And there it was again, the only thing that Izuku couldn't stand about him, how he avoided his eyes. Annoyed and still drowsy with sleep, he raised his hand towards his face to make him look at him, but the blond was faster and batted it away without a second thought.

He was about to ask what was going on when the ever-angry teen turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Kacchan? He said, ready to follow him, an almost indestructible habit now.

"Toilet. Stay there" He said

Izuku nodded and did as he was told.

After a while, he started wondering whether the other boy hadn't decided to go back to the dorms by himself, discarding the idea of buying a poster and consequently ditching Izuku. He grabbed his phone to text him, but before he could do so, Katsuki appeared again.

Once he got to where Izuku was, he shoved an object against his chest. When the green-haired boy looked down, he was greeted with a large cup of coffee, and guiding himself by the smell it emanated, it was his favourite.

"Can't have your ass falling asleep on everyone, can we?" And with that, Izuku couldn't bring himself to stop his smile from spreading across his freckled face.

"Thanks, Kacchan," He said cheerfully before he started sipping his drink. The blond grunted, acknowledging him.

His relationship was progressing, and even though that made his chest constrict, knowing he'd never be able to return his feelings, he was happy that he'd gotten his childhood friend back, this time for good.

The waiting line was growing shorter. It was then, ready to get the posters of his favourite hero, accompanied by his childhood friend, when Izuku felt like he was four years old again, excitement running through his veins, making him giggle. He saw Katsuki raising his eyebrows and rolling back his eyes, annoyed by his childish behaviour, but the slight curve at the corner of his lips meant that maybe he wasn't bothering him as much as it seemed.

They finally entered the shop and Izuku checked if there were enough posters for both of them. It had been a year since they'd last fought, but the collector's edition was something the green-haired boy wasn't willing to let go so easily.

Paying the required amount, both of them extended their hands towards the goods, but the shop assistant stopped them. She didn't seem affected by the death glare Katsuki was sending her and continued speaking kindly to them.

"Excuse me, but to get Valentine's Day goods, the couple has to kiss first."She explained.

" _WHAT_ "


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, but to get Valentine's Day goods, the couple has to kiss first."She explained.

" _WHAT_ "

Izuku tried processing what was happening, from the place where he was frozen. It was February the 14th, Valentine's Day, a date with romantic connotations, the poster had come out at this specific moment with clear marketing purposes, it made sense focusing the attention on couples, but he hadn't been informed about it, although now that you mention it maybe it had been advertised as part of the…

Looking up, he saw how several people were looking at him, of course… the muttering. He apologised and turned his attention to the potential fight Katsuki was trying to start.

"Gimme my fucking poster, you hag!"

Placing himself between the woman and the boy, he raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Come on, Kacchan, I'm sure we can reach an agreement," He said in a soothing manner while putting some distance between the two.

He didn't expect the surprised look from Katsuki, as if he had just grown another head. Then, it hit him. The blond must have thought he was suggesting him to kiss and therefore get the goods without any further damage.

"No! Not that!" He corrected, waving his arms frantically while trying to cover his reddening face "I don't think you'd like that. Even though we both want the poster and we've been waiting, so leaving empty-handed would be disappointing, so maybe a kiss wouldn't be that bad… I wouldn't mind, actually." He admitted. And that was it, he had just signed his death warrant.

The blond looked even more surprised now, but instead of using one of his explosions, he addressed the shop assistant with a scowl.

"Just a damn kiss, right?"

She simply nodded, and then the young hero walked towards him, not stopping until they were only a few inches apart. Izuku locked his eyes with him, finding them more vibrant than ever before. Katsuki placed his hand on his nape to bring his faces together, so close their lips brushed and their breaths intermingled.

The green haired boy closed his eyes, and then Katsuki smashed their lips together. It was a peck, enough to get their merchandise, and more than he would have dreamed of, but it looked like the blond wasn't done yet.

He moved his lips against Izuku's, so slowly. And with that, Izuku was a goner. He found himself responding to the kiss, his lips dancing in sync with the other's, the greatest form of intimacy he'd ever experienced with anyone.

But before he could memorise every part of him, how soft his lips actually were, the blond was retreating. Reluctant to let him go so easily, he chased the kiss, earning himself a few more seconds of bliss, which were cut by a soft bit of his lower lip, teeth pulling it teasingly. The action sent a shiver down his spine, which he was sure had nothing to do with the venue's temperature.

 _What had just happened?_

His mind foggier than before, he touched the spot where he could still feel the faint tingle on his lips.

When he regained his focus, his childhood friend had the posters in his hands. Despite his back being turned to him, he noticed his neck was suspiciously red, and he felt his chest swell, because he'd done that to _Bakugou Katsuki_ himself.

He guessed Katsuki would probably want to act as if nothing had happened, but, man, what a kiss. That had happened. And he had been a more than willing to. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was not that far from understanding the odd behaviour of his friend. Avoiding his gaze, being kinder than usual…

He rushed to Katsuki's side, knowing he wasn't going to experience one of his outbursts when the woman spoke again.

"We also have these two figurines, they're unique and exclusive, their design was discarded because of the manufacturer complexities" She pointed her fingers at two objects which represented All Might in all detail.

Izuku's legs started trembling in anticipation. The blond looked entranced, his gaze never leaving the figurines, even as he spoke.

"How much are they?"

"Oh, they're free, they're part of the special prize that comes with giving the most passionate kiss among the participants."

It was amazing how fast the blond's demeanour changed, his face showing pure rage, ready to launch himself at the woman's neck. If there was something you should never do with Katsuki, was pushing his buttons, but the shop assistant had been too naive.

The green-haired boy tried coming up with a safe solution to this rather big problem. If he stopped his friend with One For All, he might try to hit him back, and that would probably result in a severely damaged venue. At this rate, he was going to be indebted for the rest of his life.

Or he could try being bold for once, after all, they both wanted the figurines, and they could get them with a passionate kiss. Come on, it was just a kiss, and Katsuki hadn't been that averse to giving him one in the first place, right?

He had made a decision, and stubborn as ever, he wasn't going to back off now. He put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, making him turn around. He gave him a second to process what he was doing, before grabbing his collar, pulling him down so they were at the same level. Because, damn height difference, even with Katsuki's back slightly curved, he still had to stand on his toes to reach his mouth.

But despite all of the technical difficulties, he reached him. He crashed their mouths together, and once the blond actually realised what was going on, they started a frantic rhythm of movement. There wasn't any tender slid of lips against lips, just separation to join again and again with need. This time it was Izuku who used his teeth, pulling at Katsuki's lower lip. The blond moved his hands to his hips, using enough pressure to leave a mark. Then, his tongue swept over Izuku's lips, separating them.

From that moment, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, hands grabbing his nape for purchase and getting tangled in the other's hair, Izuku became incapable of feeling or acknowledging anything that wasn't the boy he had in front of him. The background whisperings and voices were muffled by the blood rushing to his ears.

And then it hit him, it wasn't a stupid game nor a dare to get what they wanted. This was Kacchan, who never did anything he didn't want, kissing him with the same fiery passion he'd always shown when he had to fight villains as if this was a new challenge he had to win. But the joke was on him, he'd won that long ago, he didn't remember a moment when his heart didn't belong to him.

He didn't know how much time he could last without breathing and not pass out, because man, kissing was amazing but _so damn hard_. Maybe it was preferable passing out than letting the other know he was completely inexperienced in this matter.

Too dazed, he didn't register what was happening around him until they were physically dragged out of the venue by the security guards. There was shouting filled with curses coming from Katsuki, and the severe glares from the two men. They threw the All Might's figurines at them after making them promise they wouldn't, under no circumstances, come again.

So much for Valentine's Day.

A few weeks went by. They still didn't have a clue about what they exactly were for each other, because they could have been labelled as friends, but friends don't usually make out in the hallways when there's no one else to be seen.

It should have been a typical school day, with All Might trying to lift their spirits with a motivational video, which in Izuku's opinion was completely unnecessary in class 3A, but he wasn't going to be the one to confront All Might about his teaching methods.

Before him, Katsuki was spinning his pen between his fingers with a bored expression. He fixated his gaze on the boy, completely ignoring his surroundings. Maybe if he had paid more attention, he would have noticed what was exactly being projected.

The first signs that something wrong was going on were the blond's shoulders tensing, followed by a change of his calm expression to one completely alarmed, ready to attack. Adjusting his position and readying himself to back him up, he scanned the room, stopping when he saw the video.

It showed, without a doubt, the event of Valentine's Day, the venue was familiar, and even the waiting line had been filmed.

"As you may see, there's plenty of people who look up to heroes. I haven't seen the video myself, but the email I received stated that the winners of the special prize were filmed and..." All Might started explained.

Katsuki turned his head abruptly, and their eyes locked. They understood each other perfectly, they had to act before the entire class saw him sucking each other's faces if they didn't want to be teased for the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile, the students were animately commenting on different aspects of the projection but remained calm until Kirishima decided to talk.

"Doesn't that guy look a lot like…?"

Before he could finish, the Izuku and Katsuki jumped off his seats.

"I'll go for All Might, you destroy the email and the goddamn computer if you have to"

Izuku could only nod before chaos ensued.


End file.
